deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Stats
Stats mechanics of Deltarune are directly derived from Undertale, meaning that anyone who has played the latter can be easily familiarized. However, there are new mechanics that are introduced and some mechanics are removed as they are not as important in Deltarune. Stats, much like in a typical RPG game, affect a character's ability in an encounter with enemies. However, the only way to modify these stats is to equip certain items, as leveling up is impossible in Deltarune. HP HP (Hit Points or Health Points) determines how much a character can take damage from an attack before being defeated in battle. The number to the right of a character's HP is their maximum HP. As there can be up to three party members, the game is only over if all party members are defeated. If a party member's HP is reduced to zero, they are considered downed, but can be revived with any healing items or spells. A Revive Mint may also be used, which restores a downed character to full health. It is worth noting that a party member's HP can be reduced to a negative value, which means the Revive Mint is the best item if the consumable items aren't enough to revive a party member and/or a party member needs to be revived immediately. If an enemy's HP is reduced to zero, instead of dying like in Undertale, they either flee or get defeated, but not killed. Therefore, EXP cannot be earned in battles, and in turn, maximum HP cannot be increased. HP can be restored by eating certain consumables (food) or through Ralsei's Heal Prayer or Dual Heal Spell. HP can be fully restored by interacting with a save point. HP can also be restored by certain effects, either in-battle, or out of battle. Examples of these effects include choosing to "Fix Us" from the smith Malius, and certain effects achieved by using the pirouette ACT in the Jevil battle. AT AT (Attack or ATK) determines how much damage a character can deal to an enemy. With the exception of the Iron Shackle and Jevilstail, using a better weapon is the only way to increase AT. DF DF (Defense or DEF) reduces the damage taken from an enemy. Equipping certain Armor increases DF. In addition, Kris's Courage command raises the Defense stats of all party members and lasts for one turn. EXP EXP is a returning statistic from Undertale. It is implied to, like its Undertale appearance, be gained by killing enemies. Unlike most RPGs, and unlike Undertale, the party members never gain EXP in Deltarune, as even though fighting is possible, no enemies die when their HP reaches zero. This occurs for various reasons: * Most regular overworld enemies panic and run away once their HP drops to 0, preventing the party from finishing them off. * Some enemies in scripted fights (such as the first fight with Lancer or C. Round) are simply knocked away and out of battle when their HP hits 0. * Most bosses end the fight prematurely when they are out of HP, meaning there is no victory screen and thus no EXP to be earned. * K. Round is impossible to defeat by fighting as it refills more HP than the party can damage it for (though hacking reveals that if its HP hits 0, it simply gets knocked away as mentioned above.) LV LV is the equivalent of levels in a standard RPG, and is implied to increase a character's HP, AT, DF, and possibly other stats. [[w:c:ut:Stats#LOVE|In Undertale]], LV is described as the ability a person has to distance themselves from others, thus making it easier to kill them. It is assumed the same goes for Deltarune. As EXP cannot be gained, the same goes for LV. Thus, the party members cannot increase their HP, AT, and DF naturally and remain LV1 for the entire chapter. TP TP (Tension Points, or incorrectly called Toilet Paper by the TP Master) is a new game mechanic introduced in Deltarune that is not featured in Undertale. In simple terms, it is the equivalent of Mana points in other RPGs, meaning that TP is used to cast spells. In battle, a bar found on the left of the screen informs how much TP is accumulated in a battle. The TP bar is shared by all magic users in the party; for example, if Susie casts a spell that empties the TP bar, Ralsei cannot cast his own spell. TP is not saved at the end of the battle, meaning that every time a new battle starts, the TP bar always starts at 0% TP. However, if there is excess TP at the end of a battle, it is converted to bonus D$. TP can be earned by various means: * Ordering a party member to DEFEND. This method is the most reliable as it grants the TP immediately without penalty aside from spending the specific character's turn. ** This is important to consider as the party members always spend their turn in the same order (Kris, Susie then finally Ralsei if all three are present and have properly joined the party). For instance, if a party member's HP is low, Kris and/or Susie can be ordered to DEFEND, which can then be followed by a Heal Prayer spell from Ralsei. * "Grazing" bullets, a term from bullet hell games which refers to coming close to enemy bullets but not being hit by them. This effect earns TP and also shortens the enemy's attack duration, but is obviously risky. More TP is earned as the SOUL stays within close proximity to enemy bullets. A heart outline is present around the SOUL when doing so, indicating where it is safe to earn TP. ** Note that if the SOUL is hit, grazing is temporarily disabled during the invincibility frames. * Ordering a party member to FIGHT, as long as the attack does not miss the enemy. This is the only method not mentioned by the TP Master. Magic Magic is a new game mechanic introduced exclusively in Deltarune. It determines the effectiveness of certain Spells, particularly by Ralsei, who boasts the most Magic stat. Equipping certain items (such as the Dainty Scarf) can increase the Magic stat. Kris has a Magic stat of 0 as they cannot cast any Spells. Having Kris equip the Jevilstail increases their Magic stat, but does not change their inability to perform any Spells. Item Effects Certain weapons/armor in Deltarune create additional stats with the wearers. In most cases these effects are purely aesthetic. Cuteness Obtained from equipping the White Ribbon. Has no known effects, but Ralsei asks if he looks cute if it is equipped on him immediately after it is obtained. Spookiness UP Obtained from equipping the Spookysword. Has no known effects. Guts Up Obtained from equipping the Brave Ax. Has no known effects. Ironically, it doesn't even increase Susie's Guts stat. Fluffiness UP Obtained from equipping the Dainty Scarf. Increases Ralsei's Fluffiness stat from 1 fluff to 2 fluff, but seems to not have any effect. Buster TP DOWN Obtained from equipping the Devilsknife. Reduces the cost of Susie's Rude Buster spell by 10%. Money Earned UP Obtained from equipping the unused item Trefoil. Would increase the amount of money earned at the end of battle by 5%. TP Range Obtained from equipping the unused item Pink Ribbon. Would increase the range of how close bullets have to be to the SOUL in order to graze TP. Trivia * When viewing a main character's stats, the game sometimes randomly fills the empty "???" slots with "Dogness" or "Dog" stats, respectively displaying the values of 1 or a picture of sleeping dog. References ru:Характеристики (Deltarune)